


A Journey to Remember (BotW Zelink)

by That_Smart_Idiot



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Smart_Idiot/pseuds/That_Smart_Idiot
Summary: “A Journey to Remember” is about Link trying to regain the rest of his forgotten past, with the help of Zelda. The journey is a mostly happy experience and it takes place post-game, after Ganon was defeated. Also, it's Zelink.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. The Question

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to dub, animate, draw or translate this, feel free to, as long as you let me know so I can check it out. :]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even a minute after the calamity clears from the sky, does Zelda drop the next quest onto Link's head. However, this time, he won't have to trek it alone.

"May I ask,"  
"Do you really remember me?"  
Although it wasn't intentionally so, that question was ominous for our hero. He wanted, with all of his heart, to answer “yes”, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t lie to the princess- no, _his_ princess.  
After only a night of insomnia, blankly staring at the ceiling with that question lingering in his head, he finally made up his mind.  
Every other night, he would sneak out of Zelda's somber grasp, take the Sheikah Slate and his Hylian outfit in silence, change behind their home and travel Hyrule in effort to restore his memories.  
Every other night, he'd travel to where one of the dozen photographs were taken and try to remember what happened before and after their corresponding memories.  
Every other night, he remained unsuccessful.  
He takes a look at his Sheikah Slate, gazing at one of the photographs. A tear drops from his face onto the screen. He wipes it off with his sleeve.  
"Why?" He whispers to himself, for no one was in his sight to hear him.  
"Why what?", responds a familiar, albeit concerned voice.  
Closing his slate, Link looks behind his back to see his follower.  
It's _her_.  
Did he fail to sneak out this time? Was he too loud, too quick, too warm and cozy? Whatever the case, he looks back at his closed Sheikah Slate, firmly in his grasp.  
"What are you doing here?", he asks, in a melancholic tone.  
Zelda responds wisely, "I could ask you the same question", her eyes glancing at the closed Sheikah Slate. She silently realizes his objective.  
Link, breaking the silence accompanied only by chirping grasshoppers, answers.  
"I... I remembered my memories, the ones that took place where you took those pictures, by simply… _glancing_ at the environments they showed..."  
His hands begin to shake, his voice showing mild signs of cracking, "Why... can't I remember the _rest_?"  
Zelda stays silent, allowing him to pour his tears out to her, as he once allowed her all those years ago.  
"I- I want to remember... I want to remember my past, _your_ past, but- but I _can't_! No matter what I do, squinting at sights, staring at the photographs, nothing- nothing's clicking. Why can't I _remember_?! Should I-“, he hesitated, taking a breath to try to relax, “Should _I_ pray to the Goddesses?"  
That last question got to Zelda. She remembers her whole life being dedicated to prayer, yet the Goddesses never responded. Her powers unleashed when it was too late, forcing her to seal herself and her knight away for a century, wiping his memories in the process.  
"Please, Link... Don't go there", she trembles.  
Link now takes his turn being concerned; his eyes already swelled with tears.  
"Don't- don’t pray to them… Don’t pray for _all of your life_ , only for it all to be of waste…” Her mind is heavy, now. “Don't make me wait another _century_ for you…" Her eyes quickly matched his in volume of tears.  
"I-... I won't, Zelda. I promise...", he responds, looking down.  
His words calmed her. She spots the slate, remembering why she followed him.  
"Link, thank you…” She wipes her tears. “But I followed you for a reason.”  
He now looks at her, with full attention, tears still dropping.  
"Every other night, I notice you leaving, but I don't react, so as to not concern you..."  
Link's gaze shifts to the right, his head still facing hers.  
"Every other morning, before you wake up during the lunchtime sun, I notice how the slate is on the map or the album, rather than the compendium or the runes as I usually leave it. I notice that its recordings of where you travelled get dense around where I took those photos one hundred years ago."  
"Zelda... I-" he tries to explain, getting interrupted.  
"I understand that you're trying to remember, Link, but _why_?"  
He puts the slate on his hip, walks towards her, their eyes meeting.  
"Zelda, less than a minute after I... after I rescued you, you asked me a question..."  
Zelda then recalls that question, her asking if his memories were successfully restored.  
"Link, you don't need to be ashamed about that. It's _my_ fault for hoping so pettily that you'd recover everything just from a few photographs of important places. It's me who should feel bad, not you. You tried your hardest, Link-" Her lips moved as if they were about to speak further, but he responded quicker than she could think up another word.  
"I don't want you to feel bad. I want you to be happy, to _smile_ , with _good reason_. I want a truly happy smile, not some... royal mask of emotion."  
"Link..." she sighs to herself. "Link, I don't understand why either, as to why you can't recall any further, but perhaps you just need assistance, with someone who remembered for you."  
Those words... he understood her implication, and opened the Sheikah Slate, revealing a picture of a tree in the sunlight. "Hmm... is this the memory where-" she asks, interrupted.  
"Where you tried to get me to taste a hot-legged _frog_."  
Her face expresses sudden confusion and thought. "Aha!" She exclaims, reaching a breakthrough, "There's your error! You see, I didn't _try_ to get you to taste a frog, you full on _licked_ it!"  
His face fills with a mixture of good and bad emotions, them being love, relief, disgust and shame.  
Then, something clicks.  
"Zelda?" He asks.  
"Yes?"  
"Can you stay there?" He points to a peculiar spot, "Next to the tree, over there."  
Zelda walks over, "Okay...", she soon realizes his brilliancy. "Oh! You think my presence can jog your memory?"  
He nods, staring for a while, then taking a picture and staring again, a face of disappointment showing,  
"Hmm, perhaps you need more visual." She bends down on her knees, positioning her hands into a bowl, lifting them up to Link's head.  
The clicking returns, becoming frequent.  
Link does the same. He gets on his knees, forms a bowl and scoops it up to hers.  
Zelda mimes the passing of that frog to Link, him answering by lifting his hands to his mouth, slowly.  
Zelda's eyes widen, her smile, too. He's mimicking what took place one hundred years ago, but she stays silent, to not interrupt his memory jog.  
He sticks his tongue out, with hesitation written all over his face, and he licks the air above his hands, though he sees a frog in the daylight.  
His face shines green, he covers his mouth to try not to vomit, dropping the non-existent frog.  
" _Oh Goddesses, he's doing it! Every inch of his face, too!_ ", she thought, screaming internally with glee.  
The ticks grow frequent enough to no longer be noticed. Link's face jumps to a shock, gasping like every other time a flashback ended.  
"Z-Zelda... I-!"  
"Link, you did it! You _remembered_!"  
"Wh- How did y-"  
"You repeated your past so precisely! Including the _facial expressions_!"  
Both of them bare a stone talus-sized feeling of success, jumping to each other and grasping tightly, smiles on their faces.  
The sun rises.  
"Link, we've been up all night. We should return home. Let's continue this afterwards, okay?”  
Link nods happily, eventually shutting his eyes as he grows tired. Zelda begins to do the same. Urgently, she stands up, picking him up in the process. They take turns in being awake and carrying the other as they make their way back home.  
They now have a new journey set upon them,  
A journey to remember.


	2. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fantastic breakthrough that Link and Zelda experienced last night, they went to rest a bit too late. When the both of them wake up together at lunchtime, many peculiar things happen. Luckily, this wouldn't be considered a bad day any time soon.

The lunchtime sunlight illuminates Link’s house, both inside and outside. On the bed, two very special people sleep, Link and his Zelda.  
Link, laying on the left part of the bed, further from the window and easier to get out, has his left arm under his princess, and his right arm over, his hands locked on her back. In return, Zelda’s right hand went under him, up his neck and into his hair, holding the back of his head. Her left hand went over his chest, palm on his back, while her forehead was buried into his chest, his chin lying on her oddly comfortable hair.  
Their breaths are in sync, and so are their awakening eyes upon opening.  
Zelda’s head turns to face Link’s, his doing the same for Zelda.  
In sync yet again, they both somberly say, “Good morning”  
A bit surprised, they both give out a small chuckle.  
Zelda was the first to speak afterwards, “So, this is what it’s like to wake up late…”  
Link’s smile drops. “Have you never slept in before?” Zelda’s smile drops, as well, along with her eyes.  
“No…” she lamented, looking to her right. “My father never let me. He’d always have a guard or someone to make me get out of bed, every time I tried.”  
Link, taking a moment to think of what to say, responds. “Well, that’s in the past. And you, unlike me, may forget any of those bad memories.”  
Her smile returns, the same with her eyes. She gives out a calm sigh and buries her forehead again.  
Link’s smile grows cheekier for a moment, before gazing out the window. “We should probably get up, do stuff.”  
Zelda, groaning like a child, answers. “But I like it… Just 5 more minutes… please?”  
His face smiles yet again. “Okay, my princess. 5 more minutes”, and their eyes close.  
~ 2 hours later ~  
There’s a knock at the door, waking up the sleeping couple.  
“I’ll get it…” Link states, with a slight groan as he gets up.  
“Wait, I’m coming too…” Zelda replies, following his lead.  
Walking down the stairs, stretching, Link answers, “Hold on, we’re coming!”  
Link opens the door and looks down. There is a small, brunette child.  
“Oh, good afternoon, Nebb!” Zelda greets him, with a friendly smile.  
“Hi, Miss Zelda, hi Mr. Link!” he replies, energetically.  
“What brings you here, today?” Link asks.  
“Oh, Mom was starting to get worried about you two. She said she hadn’t seen you since Cucco’s Crow, so I came here to see you. I also brought gifts Narah, Dad and I made!” He pulls two big books from the backpack he was carrying.  
They were similar in size, but vastly different in style. One was sturdy, fancy with tough, dark leather and fancy blue ribbons for bookmarks, each a different shade. The other was more likely to wear off, but it was neat anyway.  
Nebb gave Link the blander book, labeled “Link’s Recipe Book”. Link takes it with gratitude, skimming through the identical pages formatted perfectly for writing and drawing recipes.  
“Thank you so much, Nebb! This is _wonderful!_ You three made this?” Link glees.  
“Yeah, and this one’s for _you_ , Miss Zelda! Mom helped make this, too.” Nebb lends the fancier book to Zelda. “Zelda’s Research Log”, it read. Link’s gaze snapped with wide eyes to the book, Zelda and Nebb.  
Zelda’s face widens in both eyes and mouth. She lets out the most amazed gasp she had ever let out. “Oh, my word! _Thank you ever so much, Nebb!_ This means so much to me!” She’s letting out tears of joy, smiling for a good reason. Link is just as happy.  
He kneels down to Nebb’s height, putting his hand on his shoulder. “Thank you for this. You did great! Here, let me find something for you…” He gets back up and starts searching the house for this gift.  
“Mr. Link, it’s a _gift!_ You don’t need to give me anything in return-“ Nebb tried to reason, interrupted by the sight of a handcrafted treasure chest.  
Zelda looks at the chest. “Oh!” She remembers the time that Link and she went to the Kochi Dye Shop to make toy weapons and shields for the children in Hateno. She remembers the awkward moment that she accidentally made iron knuckles that fit her hands, with Link urging to keep the left one for himself shortly afterwards.  
Nebb’s face lightened. “Woah!... What’s inside? Is this for _me?_ ”  
“It’s for you. We had a set each for the other kids, but because of these books, I’m making you my first…” He takes a moment to reach his vocabulary. “Customer?” He scratches his head. “Except, these are free!”  
Zelda then steps into the conversation again. “Inside lies a toy sword, shield, bow, basically a whole set of safe and cool weapons to practice with friends! See for yourself!”  
Nebb opens the chest, seeing mesmerizing replicas of the Master Sword, a Hylian Shield, a Fairy Bow, and other weapons from legend. He lets out the most gleeful and excited giggle Link had ever heard. Nebb then hugs the both of them. “Thank you, thank you, _thank you!_ ”  
“You’re welcome, Nebb! Now run along, have fun!” Zelda responded.  
“And don’t forget to not be careless” Link budged in.  
Nebb then frolicked away with the chest of cool toys. Link and Zelda step back inside and close the door.  
“ _Link,_ ” Zelda asked suspiciously. “How did he know what to get me?”  
Link’s face turns pale, then red, he gives off an awkward chuckle.  
“You told him about me, didn’t you? _Including_ my interests (Which, frankly, I’m flattered you remembered…)” She asked, then whispered.  
“Darn it, you caught me.” Link answered, a bit ashamed.  
“Well, it’s too late now. Let’s start writing, shall we?” She proclaimed.  
Link mocks Prince Sidon’s smiley pose. “Sure thing, princess!” He jogs to the drawer and pulls out some ink containers and quills. “Do you want multiple colours, or just black?”  
“I’ll take black and blue, thank you.” She answered. Link hands her two quills and a black and blue ink glass each.  
~ 2 minutes later ~  
Link is cooking pancakes with goat butter and whipped cream, writing his recipe down on the first recipe page of his recipe book.  
Meanwhile, Zelda’s writing about her new project on figuring out how to revert the amnesia side-effect of the Shrine of Resurrection, noting down the moments of when Link recovered his memories before and after rescuing her, or at least according to how her own memory serves her regarding when she watched over him.  
At some point, she gets too puzzled in trying to connect the dots to come up with a theory. From downstairs, Link calls her. “Oh, Zelda~! Breakfast for lunch is ready!”  
She bookmarked her writing, put her quills away, and walked downstairs, still troubled.  
She’s only fiddled with her plate of delicious, thick pancakes as her eyes were drifted away, spacing out, resting her head on a fist.  
“Zelda?” Link built courage to call her out on it. She doesn’t respond, so he tries again, but louder. “ _Zelda?_ ” She returns to the present, looking up at him and immediately stumbling to tidy her position. “U-uh, yes- yes? What is it?”  
Link squints at her, tilting his head ever so slightly. “You’ve been spacing out for the past minute, now. Do you not like pancakes?”  
“Oh, sorry! No, it’s not the food, it’s just…” She looks down at her plate, getting distracted by its beauty as it calls for her to smell it, _taste it_. “I’ve… been… thinking…” Her pupils slowly dilate, before she snaps back. “Sorry, I got distracted. I’ve been thinking about last night… and the nights before then by extension…”  
“What about it- err, them?” Link asks.  
“Firstly, why did you leave every _other_ night?”  
“To make sure you could sleep well after all that… _nonsense_ , I guess.”  
“Okay, and secondly, that memory you remembered…”  
“Yeah? The one with the frog, right?”  
“Correct… I… How do I put this? Oh, blast it- That wasn’t what I expected you to remember, there we go.”  
Link’s eyebrows drop quickly with shock and confusion. “Wait, _what_?”  
“What you heard. I expected you to remember something else, though I’m glad you remembered _that_ one, instead.”  
“Well… what happened? What was I supposed to remember?”  
Zelda fixed herself into a storytelling stance. “Well, after the visit to Vah Ruta and Mipha, I requested to return to that tree, on the opposite side of Central Hyrule, to further conduct research on the Silent Princess, over there.”  
Link remembered there being a Silent Princess, chuckling to himself about how corny that name sounds, now that he’s with Zelda, personally.  
“And you accepted. Once we got there, I began studying it with the Sheikah Slate, boring you with whatever trivia I could muster about it.”  
Link’s gaze averts downwards as he concentrates on the familiar imagery only now popping into his head, most specifically in the sense of sound.  
“After only a few minutes, a Sheikah arrived, insisting that you take me to the castle immediately-“ she continued, surprisingly interrupted.  
“King’s orders.” He prompted.  
“What?” She asked, confused.  
“King’s orders. Return to the castle, immediately. King’s orders.”  
“Link… are you- are you remembering something?”  
He sits upright, clears his throat, and repeats Zelda’s trivia, word for word.  
“The Silent Princess is known for more than just its looks and rarity. For starters, its name derives from a few things. It’s referred to as ‘silent’, for it contains a chemical in its petals that, when brewed correctly, provide neural reinforcement to the consumer, enhancing their control on their bodily functions, providing easier and more efficient stealth with heightened senses regarding the self. This same chemical is what causes the Silent Princess, the Blue Nightshade and the Silent Shroom to all glow in the dark. Some speculate that this chemical is what causes luminous stones to glow as well, though no evidence has been found of any non-spiritual causes regarding them. The flower is referred to as ‘princess’, thanks to its cunning achievement in being the preferred flower of the royal family, specifically regarding the past three princesses,” He then changes some wording, “From your grandmother, to your mother, to you.” He returns to the word-for-word dialogue as Zelda stares in awe. “It is also believed in some areas that the chemical found in the Silent Princess is tied to both the Goddesses and the newfound ancient Sheikah liquid found commonly in their technology. This could potentially explain its uniqueness in being so rare, only being found in groups of 3 among hidden, shaded areas across Hyrule, though this one seems to be some sort of exception. You know, it’s quite odd that it’s called a ‘Silent Princess’, while you’re silent, and I’m…” He sighs, clearly mimicking Zelda, “… a princess.” He then returns to a slightly slouched position. “I don’t think you mentioned any more after that, sadly. I would’ve loved to hear more.”  
Zelda’s face is frozen in awe. After a few moments, she began to muster words, still with an agape jaw.  
“How on _earth_ did you manage to remember _all of that_ at _any_ point? _Did you really listen to me?_ How do you remember this _now?_ So many questions…”  
Link then realizes the absurdity in his newfound accomplishment. “Uh… perhaps it was your voice? I uh… Yeah, I did listen to you. Frankly, you shouldn’t be surprised. I had feelings for you prior to even visiting Urbosa.” He then blushes red, realizing he had just confessed in place of his past self.  
Zelda’s emotions are confusing. She doesn’t know if she’s flattered or still in awe, but either way, she is.  
“I-… my word, today’s just been full of surprises, hadn’t it?” She asked, rhetorically. “I have an idea. How about, either tomorrow or sometime in the future, why don’t we hire a bunch of Sheikah to begin studying the Shrine of Resurrection? Perhaps it enhanced your memory, perhaps it’s clogging it, who knows?”  
Link liked the idea, though he began sweating, considering the price that would bring.  
“I like the idea, but I don’t think I’m up to working labour _that_ hard to earn the costs. I’d run Pondo dry, same with practically every storeowner, let alone the wandering traders!”  
“Oh, don’t worry, Link! A woman knows her ways. I’ll ask Impa and Purah for help, though I’m not too keen on Robbie.”  
Link chuckled. “Okay. Now, are you going to try the pancakes, or should I finish them for you?”  
Zelda’s face crunches with determination, her hands quickly snatching her silverware. “I’ll beat you to it, Mr. Glutton!”  
Link was not letting this down any time soon. “Oh, it’s on, Miss Prince-a-lot!”, he exclaimed, hoping to get a head start by making her chuckle or something.  
~ Not even a minute later ~  
The two ate so fast, they’re stuffed. Thankfully, Link secretly added Endura carrots to the pancakes, providing them with enough energy to do daily chores and also have some fun for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you came here from Reddit, welcome! Anyway, I promised to make this chapter this week, and VOILA! MAGNIFIQUE!  
> I would like to thank u/girusatuku for intorducing me to this neat website. I haven't even had it for an hour and I'm already feeling pretty chill using it.  
> Anyhow, like I posted the second chapter literally a week [7 days, according to reddit] after the first chapter, I plan on being able to post the next chapter in a week, as well. I doubt I'll be able to keep this frequency, though.  
> If you like it, then I'm pleased. If you have any suggestions, feel free to message me on reddit (u/ThatSmartIdiot), but please be civilized. I don't want any beef with people online.  
> Thanks for reading!


	3. The Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the pile of surprises from yesterday, Zelda decides to begin "Phase Alpha" on her Shrine of Resurrection project. To her surprise, a convenient coincidence arises, along with something peculiar going on with Divine Beast Vah Ruta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised to see me? Yeah, I'm preparing for a Writer's Block, but I'm flowing with ideas. Anyway, here's Chapter 3.

The rest of the day was spent with Zelda considering what her first moves should be regarding the proposition of working on a project to study the Shrine of Resurrection to Purah, Impa, and debatably Robbie.  
The next morning, she woke up at Cucco’s Crow as usual, rather than during the lunchtime sun. She had a trip planned for the day, going to Purah, then to Kakariko Village and possibly to wherever else she’d need to go to get enough money for the funding.  
She opened the Sheikah Slate and pinned Purah’s Tech Lab, Impa’s house and Robbie’s Lab. She also chose to pin the Lost Woods’ entrance, hoping to get some wise advice from the Great Deku Tree. Besides, it’s been a century since they’ve met.  
As if yesterday wasn’t enough, another surprise arose from the bed that morning.  
Link managed to get a good night’s sleep at the correct time.  
“Good afternoon, Zelda.” He yawned, not aware that it’s still morning.  
“Huh? Oh, wow. You’re up early! It’s still morning!” Zelda responded, fittingly surprised.  
“Wait, what? Oh, that’s a start. I never woke up by myself at _this_ hour before.” He responded, too tired for his feeling of surprise to make him shocked.  
“Well, that’s still perfect. I’ve finished planning our trip for today. Though, I think you should take the Master Sword, this time.” Zelda replied.  
“Don’t I _always_ take it when you leave the house- other than that _one_ time? What’s the occasion?”, he asked, curiously.  
“I plan on visiting the Great Deku Tree.” She answered.  
“Oh, okay. So… are we visiting Purah, first?”  
“Yes, actually. Then Kakariko Village, then Zora’s Domain, then Akkala.”  
Why Akkala? Oh, right, Robbie.”  
“Also, we’re going on horseback.”  
~ 1 hour later ~  
The two prepared for the trip and are already on their horses. Zelda’s in her old Research Clothes that Impa returned to her when she visited the day the Calamity was sealed, while Link was in the Champion’s Tunic, keeping in mind Zelda designed it.  
Once they reached Hateno’s Ancient Tech Lab, Zelda knocked on the door, and Link opened it.  
A small child with uncannily white hair and goofily large, red glasses turned around to see her guests.  
“Hey, Linky! Hey, Zel-Zel! _Click, snap!_ What’cha two up to, today?” She asked.  
“Good morning, Ms. Purah. We actually have a proposal for a selective number of people, you two included,” Zelda answered, pointing to the girl and a man reading a book in the back. He waved as he looked at them, Link responding with a wave back. “We’d like to know if you’d be interested in participating in a project regarding the Shrine of Resurrection.”  
“Oh? What about it?” Purah asked.  
“The project is studying and researching it, hopefully leaving with a reasonable answer as to how to cure Link of his amnesia.” Zelda answered.  
“In that case, I’d probably have to go to the Great Plateau, which means leaving the house. Sorry, but that’s not happening until I fix _my_ problem.” She pouted, motioning to her own height.  
“Oh, that’s unfortunate-“  
“BUT!” Purah interrupted Zelda. “Feel free to borrow any of those books. They’re filled to the brim with Sheikah studies.” Symin, the man reading a book, stepped aside on cue to put the entire bookshelf in sight. “Heck, you may as well borrow the _entire bookshelf_ (please don’t)!”  
Link gave out a faint chuckle, while Zelda responded, “Why, thank you, miss!”  
“My pleasure, princess! _Snap!_ Any time.”  
As Link went out to feed the horses, Zelda examined and selected a couple of books. “By borrowing, do you mean it’s alright to keep it for a few hours before returning it?”  
“By borrowing, I mean make sure you return it eventually, but the sooner, the better! My assistant, Symin, is a proud bookworm!” Purah answered.  
On the trip to Kakariko Village, Link brought up an odd subject.  
“Hey, Zelda?” Link asked, getting her attention.  
“What is it?”  
“You watched over me, right?”  
“Yes?”  
“Did you get to see what was in Purah’s diary when I rebelliously read it?”  
“As much as I wanted to, I avoided practically every diary you read… apart from the two I wrote… And my father's.” She hesitated a bit on that last one, with a mixture of grief and embarrassment.  
“Well, were you ever curious about what was in it? Purah’s diary?” Link questioned, hoping to distract her from the inconvenient reminder of her past.  
“Frankly… yeah, a little bit…” She said, her grief draining to make room for embarrassment.  
“Well, it’s not that interesting. Basically, it’s her describing that every morning, she’d look at her mirror, have studies done on her body, the results being her shrinking down a score a day, stopping at 6 years of age.” He answered.  
“How on earth is that ‘embarrassing’, though?” She asked, confused.  
“Best guess is she wrote it, she was shy about it, like anyone would be about something they made as a kid, or something.” Link shrugged.  
They made their way to Kakariko Village, leaving their horses slightly to the right of the entrance to Impa’s house, by the fence of the pond below.  
Paya was cleaning the floor, as usual. “Morning, Paya”, the two greeted, not forcing her to respond, knowing her bad habit of stuttering.  
Paya simply waved, understanding their act of kindness. Link knocked on the door, Zelda opening it.  
“Why, hello, princess! Hello to you, as well, Link! Please, do come in, I have a proposition for you.” A wise, old lady spoke with a smile on her face.  
“Greetings, Mrs. Impa.” Zelda replied, smile on her face, honestly surprised by this small coincidence.  
“Firstly, however, what brings you two here?” Impa asked.  
“By coincidence, I had a proposition for _you_ , regarding the Shrine of Resurrection, but please, do go on about yours.” Zelda prompted.  
“Hmm. It appears as though this coincidence is growing. My proposition was that I, and a few townsfolk here, would go to the Great Plateau and study the Shrine of Resurrection, possibly finishing what our ancestors tried to do long ago, before the project was disbanded.” Impa stated.  
Link and Zelda both gazed at each other in shock. “Mrs. Impa, our proposition is similar, but rather than completing it, we’d hope to find out how to… _resurrect_ my memories entirely,” Link prompted. “Frankly, my only concern regards the funds for it.”  
“Oh, do not worry, Link. I will deal with the funding, myself. I am in the position of ‘mayor’ in this village, after all.” Impa reassured.  
“Thank you ever so much, Mrs. Impa. Truly, this visit was not in vain.” Zelda thanked.  
After some further talking and catching up with what happened regarding Link in the past fortnight, Link and Zelda left for a short walk out the western exit of the village.  
Link and Zelda gaze upon the sight that is a barren Hyrule Castle in the center of the mesmerizing view of Hyrule. Zelda glances at her slate.  
“We’ll make our way to Zora’s Domain.” Zelda proclaims. “Divine Beast Vah Ruta… looks like it stopped working. Let’s investigate the situation.”  
There’s a pause of thought.  
“Mipha’s father… I believe he would like to hear more about her. The least we can do is visit him and offer him some closure.”  
Another pause for thought occurs.  
“Although Ganon is gone for now, there is still so much more for us to do. And so many painful memories that we must bear. I believe in my heart, that if all of us work together… we can restore Hyrule to its former glory. Perhaps… even beyond. But it all must start with us.”  
She turns and begins walking to their horses. “Let’s be off.” Link stays for a moment, gazing at her majestic walk in front of the wild.  
She stops, facing away from Link. “I can no longer hear the voice inside the sword. I suppose it would make sense if my power had dwindled over the past 100 years…” She turns around, her eyes staring into Link’s. She blinks and smirks. “I’m surprised to admit it… but I can accept that.” She then gives Link another, even happier smile, one he had fought for prior to only a fortnight. In glee, Link runs up to her, as the petals of countless Silent Princesses begin to float up into the air with the wind. The two then walk side-by-side to their horses.  
As Link and Zelda ride to Zora’s Domain, a pile of rocks eventually stop their horses from going any further. They then leave their horses with a basket-load of apples, as they hike to the domain.  
“Well, if it isn’t Link! And just _who_ is this familiar beauty of his?” A cheery voice exclaimed from above them, as they approach the last archway of the bridge to the entrance. A tall, muscular red Zora lands in front of them.  
He takes a couple of long looks at Zelda, before it hits him. “My word. If it isn’t Princess Zelda herself! You haven’t aged a bit, either! I am Sidon, Zora Prince! My deepest pleasures in having you as a guest, today!” He exclaims energetically, shaking her hands with one of his own, whilst shaking Link’s with his other.  
“Thank you for the hyperactive greeting, Prince Sidon! It truly is a pleasure to meet you after a hundred years. And my word, as well, you’ve grown! Your grip’s as strong as Mipha’s!” Zelda replies, her eyes shrinking and her stomach flipping as she realizes what she just reminded Sidon of.  
“Woah, really?!” Sidon gasps, surprisingly flooding away any worry Zelda had. Link stands there, watching this wholesome interaction, smile on his face.  
“Truly! Now, we’re here to check on Divine Beast Vah Ruta. According to the Sheikah Slate, it stopped responding, or so I’m guessing.” Zelda states, surprised that Sidon isn’t in the slightest down about his long-gone sister.  
“Oh, that’s perfect! We were all concerned when it just… darkened out of nowhere. Though, you should see the King, first!” Sidon responds, still pumped.  
“Oh, he’s still in charge? What a surprise!” Zelda beamed.  
“Yes, he’s just this way! Follow me, you two!”  
The three approach King Dorephan, a gargantuan whale-like Zora sitting on the throne.  
“Greetings, Link! Who have you brought alongside him, Sidon?” He booms.  
“Behold, for it is the princess, herself!” Sidon steps aside, arms revealing her dramatically.  
The King leans in eerily fast, mouth agape, facing the blonde.  
“In the name of Hylia, it truly is you! Welcome back, Princess Zelda!”  
“Thank you, your Highness,” she bows, Link doing likewise.  
“Your Highness, sir, we are here to attempt to resolve whatever malfunction Divine Beast Vah Ruta is under the influence of. Do we have your permission to initiate this procedure?” Link requests, being more formal than he usually is, Zelda giving him a quick glance with cheeky concern.  
“It is my pleasure; you have my full permission to do so. However, do either of you need help reaching it?”, the King asked.  
Link and Zelda look at each other. They don’t know if the slate can warp multiple people. Luckily, Link thought of an idea.  
“What if I swim up the waterfall wearing Mipha’s armour, while you warp to the Divine Beast?” Link asks Zelda. She nods and turns to King Dorephan.  
“Thank you for the request, but we have our solution. We shall be off, now. See you when we’re finished!” Zelda prompted, holding the slate and selecting Vah Ruta while Link dons the Zora Armour and dives into the waters below.  
Once the two reunite at Vah Ruta, they realize it is in a stance for someone to enter. Then, from below, Prince Sidon leaps into the air and lands behind them. “Under the King’s orders, I have been requested to join you. I hope I am not a nuisance.” Sidon states, trying to hold in his giddy pose as he acts formal.  
“Sure thing, your Highness, your presence could potentially be a solution, in fact!” Zelda responded.  
“Please, call me Sidon! I do not mind!”  
“Okay, I will.”  
Thy step inside. It’s surprisingly dark. Suddenly, a familiar cyan glow emits from the center.  
“Hello, Link. Princess Zelda. Sidon.” A voice is heard, greeting them calmly.  
The light forms a silhouette of one of the Champions, Mipha of the Zora.  
Sidon is the first to react, with a gasp of awe. “Mipha?!”  
Mipha smiles, opening her arms as the flames surrounding her enter her, causing her to glow denser. Sidon runs to her and manages to hug her, her returning the favour.  
“Mipha, it has been so long… How are you?” Sidon asks, tears dripping down his cheeks.  
Mipha wipes his tears. “Honestly, I’ve felt holy. You have grown so much since I last saw you. I’m proud.”  
Sidon lets go, Mipha releasing her flames. He tries to poke her, his hand going through her. “I’ve always wondered how spirits worked…”  
Zelda then steps in. “Mipha… It has been ages. I am sorry for what happened one hundred years ago-“  
“It is alright, Princess. Do not blame yourself. Though I do have to ask, was I right? Was thinking about the person you care for the ‘thing’ to spark your birthright?” Mipha interrupts.  
Link begins to breathe heavily. Zelda turns to him, glimmers in her eyes. “Yes. That was it- Link, are you alright?”  
Link is unable to respond, as he is currently experiencing a new flashback.  
“Wait… are you remembering something?” She tests.  
“Should I-“ Mipha and Sidon ask simultaneously, Zelda interrupting both of them, “No, no, let him take it. It’s his next quest.”  
The 5 champions and the princess are running from Lanayru Road, splitting up once they leave the canyon. Revali soars into the air, heading north-west. Urbosa sprinting south-west, Daruk going directly north and Mipha heading north-east. Meanwhile, Link and Zelda are side-by-side, holding hands as Link takes the lead, running to Hateno Village for shelter, Zelda barely managing to catch up in her white dress. Eventually, they reach a forested path, where Zelda loses her grip. There’s a flash of white, fading into more memories. Zelda wipes her tears, stands up, and they continue walking, running when they exit the forest. They run through the Dueling Peaks and eventually Ovli Plains until a guardian spots them. The laser points at Zelda, and Link, not having a shield, ends up jumping at Zelda at the last moment, pushing her out of the way as the guardian blasts Link. It crawls away, thinking Link is done. After a few moments of Zelda calling out his name, he grabs his sword, supports himself on it, and gets up, limping and clearly injured, back in the position that he was in in the memory where he died in Zelda’s arms.  
Link gasps, still breathing heavily, his eyes unsteady. He collapses, Zelda jumping down next to him, “Link, are you alright? What happened?”  
Gasping for breath, he tries to respond. “I-“ he gasps, “Between Lanayru-“ he gasps again, “And Ovli-“ he stops trying to speak, to gather himself, getting up. “Between Mipha’s advice and your awakening...” His face gives evidence of shell shock. “You- you nearly got obliterated by a guardian!” he cried, embracing Zelda.  
Sidon and Mipha stare with empathy, while Zelda begins to tear up a bit as well, embracing Link back. “I’m here, Link. I’m okay. You saved me.”  
Mipha then talks to Sidon. “Brother, I deactivated my Divine Beast to catch their attention. It requested that a living heir take my place. I thought it best if you would take it. What do you think?  
Sidon then smiled, with his pose Link mocked yesterday. “Challenge accepted. How do I start?”  
“Once I leave this world, it will glow orange. Then, when you step inside again, it will greet you and provide a spiritual challenge. If you are successful, you gain control. Otherwise, you must regain your strength, presumably through a nap, and try again.” Mipha answers.  
“It was… it was fantastic getting to see you once again, Mipha. We all miss you, but we stay strong, as you requested.”  
“I’m glad. It was my pleasure seeing you once again, all grown up. However, tell my father to not let down the Zora-Hylian bond that was made millennia ago.”  
“As you wish, sister. Farewell.” His smile fainted, his pose straight, saluting as if he were a proud soldier.  
Link and Zelda stop crying and approach Sidon, noticing that Mipha is gone.  
“Where’s Mipha?” Zelda asks.  
“She has left us and is now at peace. I now bear two proud burdens. I will take over Vah Ruta and strengthen the ancient Zora-Hylian bond. Wish me luck.” He stated ambitiously.  
All three of them walk out, Sidon waving on Vah Ruta as Link and Zelda wave outside. He steps back in after Vah Ruta glows orange. A few minutes pass, before it turns blue. Sidon leaves, heavily breathing. “A challenge, indeed! I am victorious! Thank you for your luck!”  
“Congratulations, Sidon! We knew you could do it!” Zelda cheered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, by the way, I literally wrote Chapters 3 and 4 back-to-back. TWO CHAPTERS DONE AND IT'S NOT EVEN NEXT WEEK YET! Don't expect a 5th chapter, though, regardless of if I end up posting it tomorrow, or not.  
> Anyway, in case Chapter 5 actually takes time, just know that I have an ending prepared, and we're far from done.


	4. Making Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sidon became the new Champion of Divine Beast Vah Ruta, Zelda planned another trip, a trip down memory lane. However, she ends up making twice as many memories for both Link and Zelda than she had initially expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see if I can write these notes before 7 PM. I've got 2 minutes. So, I managed to write two chapters, though technically it could be one big chapter with 2 acts.

After yesterday’s prideful turn of events, with Sidon becoming the new Zora Champion, Link and Zelda awoke with another trip planned, having visited the ancient Tech labs and Impa.  
“So, what’s happening today?” Link asked.  
“Trip down memory lane, to put it cornily,” Zelda answered. “Starting from after the frog.”  
“Please, don’t make me lick another-“  
Zelda interrupts Link with giggles. “I said _after_ the frog!”  
“Oh, thank Hylia!” Link sighed with relief, hand on his chest.  
“I will warn you, however. There’s a lot of boring horseback riding involved. But you did ask to remember _everything_ , so you’re welcome.” Zelda warned.  
“Fine by me. I get to be with you and the wild at the same time.” He responded, accepting.  
“Then, let’s be off!” She proclaimed.  
She was right, the journey was mostly horseback riding. However, something peculiar occurred throughout their journey. Link got to simultaneously experience sights both old and new. Any time Zelda asked a question, whether in the past or present, he’d always answer her out loud. At first, Zelda found it unsettling, until she remembered asking him a question at some point, followed by him answering that remembered question.  
They travelled from where Link licked the frog to Zora’s Domain, where Zelda had to explain to the Zora that “Oh, we’re just going through a trip down memory lane. Don’t mind us!”. However, Link did have to borrow Vah Ruta, but Sidon didn’t mind. Once they travelled back, they camped where they took shelter from the storm. When Link awoke, he answered Zelda.  
“Back then, I didn’t know what to say. I talked about it to my mother, who I frankly am surprised I remember now, but I didn’t have an answer. Now, it’s clear I could have been better off being a chef and being with you, regardless of pay. Back then, I was just as lost as you were with that question. Whatever you would have chosen, I would have followed your footsteps.” Link told Zelda.  
“Link…” She had many thoughts. “I’m glad the trip’s working as intended, for both of us.”  
“What do you mean?” Link asked, confused as to how Zelda’s benefiting.  
“I didn’t recall so many questions being asked of you. You were still silent, due to the burden you told me of after that Yiga incident. I feel like several minor weights I forgot about were lifted.” Zelda responded, looking at the ground with a somber smile.  
After relaxing together for a while, they continued their horseback riding back to where Link licked a frog.  
“Do you… do you have any more information on Silent Princesses, Zelda?”  
“Sadly, not that I can recall, though I think I managed to spurt out just about everything trivial I had- Oh wait, did I talk about how I used Silent Princesses to design your tunic?” Zelda replied.  
“No, but that was established elsewhere…”  
“Okay, how about a theory I overheard while researching the ancient Sheikah technology?”  
“Depends. What is it?”  
“A theory is that the liquid inside of the technology, the blue and orange liquid, is both the chemical from Silent Princesses for the blue, and amber for the orange. At least, their behaviours matched to whatever they could extract.”  
“And let me guess, that’s why they’re endangered?”  
“That’s part of the theory, yes. Because of their abundancy back then, they were always picked for centuries. Through evolution, they hid themselves, only permitting three in any one area. Otherwise, their habitational behaviour only work when near a surplus of care for them, often from multiple people. People tend to believe that this ‘care’ must be both in the sense of love for another, as well as for the flowers, from both parties.”  
In his head, he thought, “So that’s why they were everywhere back in Kakariko…” Then an idea popped in his head as they went by horseback to the Spring of Power, bypassing the Castle.  
"I'm going to guess you're saving the castle for another day..." Link presumed.  
“Link, when I went to pray to the springs, I was dressed to become slightly submerged underwater. Can you take my boots while I wear sandals?”  
“Oh, sure thing.” He took the boots she lent him and strapped them upside-down on his back with the Master Sword.  
~ 1 hour passing ~ [A/n (author’s note): “passing” in this sense means the following takes place during this time “jump”]  
Zelda’s face droops as she stands in front of the statue.  
“Well, I’m here, now.” She hesitated. “I’ve prayed all of my life, before the Calamity, in hope of unlocking my power. You never responded, though now I imagine you provided the key to me, seeing that Link impressed my father enough to be my knight. Thank you.” Her face now reflects the face she had a century ago. “Now, I have another question to ask. How do I restore Link’s memories? I’m not in his whole story, as much as he’d like to admit it. He had a childhood, but how do I resurrect it?”  
Link is standing behind her, facing away from her, eyes closed. They then open quickly. He remembers something coming, Zelda’s about to pass out… Urbosa warned him of this… He then turns around and walks behind her, quietly as to not disturb her prayer.  
“How do I get him to remember what made him the way he was before he ever laid eyes upon me- AGH!” She yelped, Link thrusting her up, carrying her in his arms, his right supporting her thighs while his left went up her back, the palm supporting her head.  
“L- LINK?! WHAT ARE- Link, I don’t remember this?!” She demands, her face growing red by the second.  
“Neither do I, my princess, so I’m making it happen.”  
She tries to further demand answers, but her flustering overwhelms her enough that she can’t muster a single word. Her face completely red, she covers it.  
Link remembered that he simply supported her standing, arms around each other’s shoulders, also remembering how badly he wanted to carry her in his arms. He was doing both of himself a favour.  
~ 2 hours later ~  
Link chose to walk back to Kakariko Village, noticing that the sun was setting, their horses following behind like a caravan.  
As of right now, he just entered Kakariko Village. Zelda fell asleep on the way. The entire way there, he took long glances at her beautiful face, identical to that of which she had with Urbosa. Every time, he so badly wanted to do it, but he waited so he could share his first time with her first time.  
The Sheikah townsfolk looked at the couple, understandingly hushing the children. A few of them even silently applauded or gave a thumbs up, supporting Link. He was looking at his princess, though.  
Finally, they made it to the field of Silent Princesses. They were beginning to glow as the sun set. Link sat down on a level plain where they were surrounded by either Silent Princesses or a steep hill. He carefully put Zelda on his crossed-legged lap, freeing his right arm, his left still holding her head. Thank the Goddess Din, for he was beginning to ache. The horses were taken under the care of Paya in secret, but Link didn’t notice.  
“Still as the sands, now,” he thought. “Any moment now, she’ll open her eyes, and I’ll do it.”  
~ 1 hour later ~  
The moon shone brightly in the sky, likewise, were the Silent Princesses. Whatever passion for Silent Princesses he shared with Zelda, it magnified. He uprooted one and planted it in Zelda’s hair, a few minutes ago.  
“So beautiful.”  
Then, finally, Zelda’s eyes slowly opened. They looked at Link’s. She gave a soft smile. Before she could even get to greet him, he leaned in, pushing her head to his with his palm.  
“H-huh-?!” She gasped, their lips now touching. This was the first time for the both of them. “M-mmm…” She submitted, wrapping her arms around Link, as he put his arm under hers and on her back, pulling her closer.  
They kissed for what felt like hours.  
When they paused to catch their breaths, they were mesmerized by each other.  
“Wow…” they both sighed in awe. “That felt…”  
“Divine?” Link asked. “It felt that way for me… You’re a Goddess to me…”  
He continued. “By the way, look around.” His eyes still stared into hers.  
She looked and saw the field of Silent Princesses. Her eyes and mouth opened wide, her eyebrows furrowing upwards like arêtes. “Link…”  
She looked back at him. “Can we… can we do it again?”  
“I wanted to ask you the same thing… It’s my first time.”  
“Mine, too…” She replied, their lips reuniting.  
They fell asleep. Paya walked up to them, having spying on them, trying to study their romance, failing due to her flustering. She gave them a blanket and left a note saying “Paya took care of your horses for you. Goodnight, Silent, Princess.” She thought that last sentence was worth writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more chapters coming soon (I hope), and I already know the next scene for Link and Zelda. Thanks for reading!


	5. Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Silent and the Princess awoke to a few neat surprises and continued their trip to the Great Deku Tree, where he lay more information than they expected. They then checked on an old friend who is partly responsible for their moment last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear God, help me. I have no words, I used them all while writing this. 3 chapters in the same afternoon, I need to sleep.

Usually, the average adult would require sleep a few hours after sunset, but in the case of the Silent and his Princess, or at least former Silent and former Princess, they fell asleep early enough to wake up together to the break of dawn.  
Link was in a sitting position, resting against the hillside, with Zelda resting herself on him, head on shoulder, his head on hers. Just like two days ago, they woke up together.  
“Good morning, Zelda.”  
Zelda stayed silent with the most content smile she ever made after just waking up.  
They took the time to enjoy the scenery during sunrise, the Silent Princesses losing their glow as their colours begin showing their iconic blue to clash their white.  
Link looks at the flower he put in her hair last night. It’s still blooming, despite not having any contact with the ground.  
“I think I can update that theory you heard…”  
“Hmm?” Zelda asked, curiously.  
“I think they don’t even need minerals, water, nor sunlight. I think they just need _love_.”  
Zelda furrows her brow, slightly confused.  
“Here, let me show you.” He said, taking the Sheikah Slate from her hip, then taking a selfie, showing her.  
Her face is now identical to when she saw the flowers last night. She sees a silent princess with a Silent Princess planted in her hair. Her heart’s pumping enough that Link notices it.  
“I put that there a few minutes before you woke up, last night. Both of you blossomed throughout the night.” He continued.  
Zelda’s beginning to cry. Link was the only person to show this much love to her, as far as she could remember. Her mother died before she could grow fond of her, and even Urbosa-  
The slate’s beeping.  
“Huh?” they both gasp, caught off guard.  
“Vah Naboris?” Link thinks out loud, rolling the “r” a bit too long. “Urbosa’s calling, now?”  
He closes the slate after pinning Gerudo Town and noticing that the Lost Woods are still pinned.  
“How about we go to the Lost Woods first, see the Great Deku Tree and then go to Gerudo Town?” Link pondered. Zelda then responded with the first thing she’s said since they kissed.  
“Let’s do it.” She was about to get up when she noticed the blanket and the note. She read it out loud. “’Paya took care of your horses for you’ Oh, how sweet- wait… She saw us, didn’t she?”  
“That’s Paya for ya. Keep reading…” Link responded.  
“’Goodnight…’” She paused, blushing hard. “’Silent, Princess…’”  
Link remembered what he quoted two days ago. “You know, it’s funny how I’m silent, and you’re…” He strokes her hair, “…My princess.”  
Zelda’s now blushing twice as hard.  
“Oh, how adorable you are when you’re flustered.” He muttered.  
~ Eventually ~  
They walked together, holding hands. Zelda was given her boots back, and she now has another flower in her hair, making her symmetrical. Link wrapped the blanket around Zelda, so she looks bundled up and comfortable.  
They walked over to Impa’s house, where Paya was cleaning the inside.  
“Good morning, lovebirds. Did you sleep well, out there?” Impa asked.  
Zelda’s still blushing. Link nodded for her, letting go of her hand so he could wrap his arm around her shoulders as he looks at her with admiration.  
“I’m presuming you wish to return the blanket and/or retrieve your horses. Correct?”  
Link nodded again. Zelda then asks, “Actually, is it… is it okay if we keep the blanket?”  
“I was hoping you would. Please, do treasure it. Your horses are at the other entrance to the village, currently under the care of one of the townsfolk.”  
Once they reached their horses, Link offered to turn the blanket into a Hylian hood for the ride, and Zelda accepted.  
They returned to their house in Hateno, where Link and Zelda prepared for a trip to the Lost Woods and to Gerudo Town. Link snuck in his Gerudo outfit and the iron knuckle he took from Zelda a week ago.  
They rode to the Lost Woods. “Zelda, do you know how to find the Great Deku Tree?”  
“Well, no. Not anymore. Before you were resurrected, this ominous, yet oddly childish fog wasn’t here. Do you?” She responded.  
“To put it simply, the wind guides.” He answered. “Either pay attention to the particles in the air or just carry a torch you find next to two flames, lighting it.”  
Zelda, when she watched Link traverse the Lost Woods, he only traversed to the Great Deku Tree once, then activating the travel feature of a shrine. She never noticed the wind. Frankly, she was scared about going to the Great Deku Tree, but with Link, she felt safer.  
“Besides, if you do slip up and the mist consumes you, you just go back to the start. Plus, Korok laughter accompanies you.” Link continued, “There’s no actual risk.”  
Travelling the forest was ominous. They both went, because if one of them warped to the shrine, they’d worry about the other, and if Zelda had to traverse the woods, oh no.  
Every step they took, Zelda huddled closer and closer to Link, to the point where Link was practically hugging a bundled and hooded Zelda. “Zelda, should I carry you?” He asks, rolling his eyes, hoping she’d say ‘yes’.  
“I-… If y-you want…” She answered, concerned for his strength.  
Link gave out a barely audible “Yes!” and swooped Zelda off her feet again, smooching her on the lips, their faces completely hidden by their hoods.  
She’s back to blushing. At this point, she won’t get cold any time soon.  
Once they arrived, they took their hoods off, and the Great Deku Tree spoke.  
“Welcome back, heroes. It has been quite a long time, since I have seen you, Princess.” He stated.  
“Thank you, Great Deku Tree. We have come in search of your wisdom.” Zelda replied.  
“Regarding Link, I presume. Is it about his past, or his future?”  
Zelda was a bit taken aback by this. “His… his past… What do you mean ‘future’?”  
“I see. He hasn’t encountered the vision yet. It appears as though his past is more important in the eyes of the Goddess Hylia, than that. Therefore, I shall grant you with advice.”  
The Great Deku Tree took a moment to let the Koroks position themselves for a performance.  
“If you wish to rebuild his lost memories, you will need to rebuild his lost memories, to put it vaguely. For your sake, I shall elaborate.” The Koroks are now gathered together, wielding sticks. “Reconstruct Hyrule Castle and its town, his childhood home, as well.” The Koroks are now looking at leaves with doodles on them, then whacking the ground with their sticks repeatedly, some putting sticks together to make little houses. “Once his childhood is rebuilt for him to experience, his head will flood.” The Koroks didn’t do anything, they were all frozen in fear, for some reason.  
“Great Deku Tree… Why are the Koroks scared?” Zelda asked, worriedly.  
“Because only you can replicate the key to him keeping his memories… _and_ his life. I must rest now, so I will give one last piece of advice to each of you.” He cleared his throat. “Link, you must keep the sword that seals the darkness, for you must learn to hear its voice. When you do, it will tell you the name of its voice. The voice bound to the sword ever since it was forged in the heavens. As for you, Zelda, I would recommend you rest yourself. You must clear your mind for what is approaching. Feel free to try new activities and check on the Shrine of Resurrection. They’re bound to find something soon.”  
They both nodded, and the Great Deku Tree went to sleep. One of the Koroks walked up to them, wearing a yellow leaf for a mask. “The Great Deku Tree is asleep, and he won’t wake up until you two heed his advice. Hear the voice and ready your mind. Now, if you want, you can come inside or we can bring you to the entrance of the Lost Woods, or you can explore. What will it be?”  
Link and Zelda pondered, Zelda looking at the Sheikah Slate. After a while, they both agreed. “We have somewhere to be, so we’ll pick option number 2, please.”  
“Sure thing, follow me!” The Korok responded, leading them to a lone tree with a spooky face. “Hop inside, and we’ll bring you out. Thanks for coming, by the way!”  
~ 5 hours later ~  
They arrived at Gerudo Town. Zelda was wearing her Gerudo outfit (which Link kept admiring whenever she wasn’t looking), and he was wearing his Desert Voe outfit (and in secret, a dyed Gerudo outfit of his own).  
The two walked into the town when the Gerudo guards stopped Link. “No Voes allowed.” Link replied with “Oh, right. Sorry.” And stepped back.  
He then walked over to the shrine on his right, entered it, changed and exited. Nobody noticed. Perfect.  
He walked right in, nobody stopping him. While Zelda was all the way with Riju, he went to the Jewelry Store, keeping a diamond, a pile of rupees and the iron knuckle on him.  
“Hello?” he asked, getting the attention of the shop owner.  
“Oh, hello. What can I do for you, today?”  
“Hi, I want to know…” He took a deep breath. “Can you make engagement rings?” He blushed.  
“Ooo~ Who’s the voe you’re after?” She asked, cheekily.  
“I- I’m not telling!”  
“It’s okay, I was joking. What kind of engagement ring? Do you have his ring size?”  
“Oh, yes, I do! We made iron knuckles a week ago, here’s the left one.” He handed her the iron knuckle, pointing to where the ring finger went. “That’s his ring finger.”  
“Okay, hold on. I need to measure this.” She said as she went inside and fetched a ruler.  
“Okay, I got his ring size for you. Now, what kind of engagement ring? What material?”  
Link hands her a diamond. “A diamond engagement ring.”  
“Oh wow. That’ll be from 100 to 300 rupees, depending on what quality you wa-“ Link hands her 2 gold rupees (600 rupees worth), “He’d also love it if a silent princess was carved onto the diamond.” Link interrupted.  
“Oho! Determined, are we? Alright, girl. It’ll be ready in… 2 to 3 hours. Think you can make it?” She responded.  
Link nodded, thanked her and returned to the shrine to change back, putting the iron knuckle back with his Gerudo outfit.  
When he returned in his Desert Voe outfit, Zelda just exited the town.  
“Took you long enough, I was worried about you!” Link whined, half-lying, since he was worried, but he was pre-occupied.  
“Sorry, we ended up chatting about old times I had with Urbosa. Speaking of which, we should go to Vah Naboris. Riju’s coming with.” She replied, rolling the “r” correctly.  
The couple travelled to Vah Naboris via sand seal, Zelda holding onto Link as he surfed. Riju wasn’t too far behind, to their surprise.  
“Oh, hello, Link! How’s your date going?” Riju cheekily asked.  
“It’s going beautifully,” Link responded to her surprise. “How’s Buliara?”  
“Cranky.” Zelda and Riju answered simultaneously, giving out a laugh.  
“When we checked on Vah Ruta, it requested an heir to control it, and it got Sidon. Do you think you could be the heir for Vah Naboris?” Zelda asked.  
“For Urbosa, I hope I can.” Riju answered.  
Once they stepped inside, a familiar darkness emerged, with Urbosa’s spirit appearing.  
“Well, well, well, if it isn’t my little lovebirds.” Urbosa greeted them. “’Still as the sands’ worked on you, didn’t it, Link?”  
“You know about that?” he blushed. Urbosa chuckled. “Boy, I’m a matchmaker, even in death. I used to teach in town, you know. I find destiny, I make destiny. As for you, Riju, I’m proud of your strength so far. You’ve experienced hardship with your position as chief, yet you have yet to shed a tear. Trust me, you’ll make a fine chief before you mature.” She assures, crouching down to eye-level with Riju.  
“And,” she continued, “You’ll make a fine heir to Vah Naboris. Do you accept?”  
Riju nodded, smile on her face. “Will I need the Thunder Helm?”  
Urbosa shook her head. “Once you’re done, you will _be_ the Thunder Helm.”  
Link is remembering something, again. Zelda notices this. “Link, what are you remembering now?”  
Link’s breath gets lighter and calmer than it was a second ago. His eyes begin blinking as if he’s about to sleep.  
Then he snaps out of it. “Wow, I waited a _lot_ when you visited Urbosa. No wonder I could just sit at a campfire for hours.”  
Zelda snickers. “Shall we get going, then? Riju, we’ll wait for you outside, okay?”  
“Fine with me! Cya.” She confirmed.  
Link and Zelda waited half an hour for Riju to finish, the mechanical camel turning off and orange a few times, indicating her trying again and again, without rest.  
“Didn’t Mipha say one would need a nap before trying again?” Link asked.  
“Perhaps Riju has more energy or is just as determined as Urbosa.” Zelda theorized.  
Finally, it glowed blue. “I DID IT!” Riju shouted from what looked like a mile away, her shout barely audible. In return, Link and Zelda just waved one of their arms each, not bothering to scream in the position they were in, laying on the sand.  
Vah Naboris kneeled, allowing Riju to jump off. “I did it, guys! Took me a few tries, but I did it! Now, I can do THIS!” She snapped and a familiar thunder strike hit the sands nearby, similar to the one that frightened Zelda awake a century ago, but this time Link and Zelda anticipated it. “Awesome, right?”  
“Heck yeah!” all three of them shouted in harmony, lifting their fists in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now I need to think about what should happen next. You can finally expect a pause from my writing.  
> Again, still ways away from the end. Expect about 10 chapters, roughly.


	6. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After visiting the Great Deku Tree and Gerudo Desert, Link and Zelda decided to give the Great Plateau a visit, specifically the Shrine of Resurrection, the other 4 shrines and the Temple of Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be honest, the last section of this chapter was hard to write. I was close to crying when writing this, so beware if you have a bad case of the 'feelsies'.

On their way back from Gerudo Desert, Link remembered the Great Deku Tree’s advice, to go check on the Shrine of Resurrection. After suggesting it to Zelda, a puzzle emerged. “Link, how will you get up the Great Plateau? Surely, you don’t intend on _climbing_ all the way up, do you?”

“Hmm…” Link pondered. He then asked to see the map, to which Zelda handed over the Sheikah Slate. After some very short examination, he spotted a waterfall on their way, leading up to the River of the Dead. “Here we go, I’ll just swim up this waterfall, just like we did in Zora’s Domain!”

Zelda warped to the Shrine of Resurrection as Link took on the coldest temperature he ever experienced. It was _freezing_ up the mountain, so wearing Snowquill armour didn’t help. He sucked it up and took the pain until he finally overcame the waterfall and paraglided to the Shrine of Resurrection.

Meanwhile, Zelda entered the room where Link woke up in, to find that several Sheikah, including Robbie, were all there. “Ah, good afternoon, your Highness!” Robbie welcomed, temporarily bowing down to her. “I suspect you’re here for updates, yes?”

“Precisely. Link should be here any minute, now-“

“HolyHyliathatwaterfallwascold!” He spoke rapidly, barely anyone could understand what he just said, but they welcomed him anyway.

“Good timing, I was just about to give the details we managed to collect from the tub of exposed ancient Sheikah technology.” Robbie cleared his throat as Link and Zelda listened. “Firstly, this liquid commonly found in Sheikah technology has been diagnosed as the same neural enhancement chemical found in Silent Princesses, blue nightshades, silent shrooms, so on and so forth. Because of this, it was deducted that after being submerged for a century, the liquid seeped into Link’s body and into his entire nervous system. If taken in high doses, this chemical will eventually saturate the neurons and won’t be able to enhance them any further, therefore clogging the neurons. This could explain Link’s trouble in brain activity regarding his memories. However, a positive effect of this is the ability to, when in focus, experience ‘arrow-time’, where time slows down and you have very high instincts. Link, have you encountered this?”

Link nodded, remembering his flurry rushes and mid-air snipes. Robbie continued. “Furthermore, in order to remove the clogging of neurons, you would either need to force the liquids about, or desaturate the neurons to allow the liquids to seep in. This means you would have to have brain activity similar to whatever the liquids are clogging, say a memory jog or something with similar brain activity, such as listening to music, or you could use up the enhancement that is arrow-time. Any questions?”

“Yes, if we shove the liquids around Link’s nervous system, will that cause him to not be able to execute other brain activities?” Zelda peered.

“Unfortunately, that is one of two outcomes. The second outcome is the liquid exits his nervous system entirely. Though now that I think about it, that sounds a bit unsafe. Perhaps you should stick to using up the enhancement properties and experience common brain activities to nudge the liquids into places where they don’t impact you. That is all we have thus far.” Robbie continued.

“Thank you very much.” Zelda thanked.

“Our pleasure.” The Sheikah replied in unison.

After exiting the Shrine of Resurrection, the first thing Link wanted to do was explore the plateau. Apart from Zelda and Hateno Village, this place felt the most like home, where Link was, in a way, reborn. Plus, he’d get to show Zelda how the different runes worked.

Oman Au was the first shrine, the Magnesis trial. Not even a minute in, and Zelda was well-adjusted to this feature, learning how to lift metallic objects up and down, rotate them, drag them closer or further horizontally, even being able to slap the small guardian that waited up ahead in one blow.

Ja Baij was the second shrine. At first, Link was scared to go here, since there were guardians resting around. With confidence, he hid Zelda behind a wall as he pulled out his Master Sword and disassembled each one of them, not harming his princess. In the shrine, Link taught Zelda about the two bombs. The square one was easier to keep in place and was less aerodynamic. The spherical one could reach further places by rolling and by being more streamlined when airborne. Link was very cautious when warning Zelda about how far the blast radius went, always double-checking that she was a safe distance away before detonating.

The next two shrines were in a cold environment and Zelda didn’t bring her white coat. Link took the Sheikah Slate, “I’ll get it. Wait inside the shrine, okay?” Zelda nodded, pleased that she could study the inner environments of a shrine. She had a notepad and a quill, so she began sketching and copying the ancient Sheikah symbols. She was there long enough that she realized they were in the same language as present-day Hylian, just with different symbols for each letter. Perhaps their technology updated themselves?

Link actually warped over to Gerudo Desert, first. He walked inside after changing into his Gerudo outfit, walking straight to the Jewelry Shop.

“Oh hey, you actually made it! Just in time, too!” the owner exclaimed.  
“Here you go. The engagement ring. The little box is on the house, don’t worry.”

Link looked at the engagement ring. It was more beautiful than he could ever have imagined, topped off with a perfect Silent Princess carved into the diamond. “It’s perfect…” Link sighed, mesmerized.

“And you can thank me, Isha, the master of Jewelry! Look, if this doesn’t work out, you can return the ring to me and get 500 rupees back.” The owner promised.

“Thank you, but I doubt this will fail.”

After he got Zelda’s coat back in Hateno, he warped back to Ja Baij’s shrine and entered it. “Zelda! I’m back! Where are you?”

Footsteps were heard coming from further into the shrine. “I’m here, did you get the coat?” Link was holding it in his arm. “Oh, lovely!” She didn’t even notice he was gone for a while longer than one would expect, but Link didn’t mention it.

Keh Namut was the next shrine, the Cryonis trial. Only three blocks of ice could be formed from water, regardless of if it flowed or not. Plus, it didn’t have to be vertical. Zelda had more fun than she expected when she found out that the ice blocks had a surprising amount of friction, enough that even _she_ could climb them with ease.

Finally, Oman Au. The Stasis trial. Link hopped down as Zelda warped. In the shrine, he taught her about how the Stasis+ rune could even freeze enemies, along with the amazing capability of building up momentum. Hit a yellow rock and hop on, then you’d go flying. Zelda then tried it on Link, but to her surprise, it didn’t register him as something it could freeze. Link got a bit worried about her intentions, but she tried to calm him down, saying it was a joke.

Once they exited, Link wanted to visit the Temple of Time. “Hey, Zelda?”

“Hm? What is it?”

“I have a crazy idea.”

“What is it?”

“Hold on to me while I paraglide towards the temple.”

Zelda was most definitely shocked by this, but eventually accepted, since she actually wanted to experience something a princess would never be allowed to do. At first, she was screaming, but once she got a comfortable grip on Link, she started laughing out of thrill, Link doing likewise.

At the temple, Zelda’s emotions were drained. Her breath was long, her eyes were slightly ajar, looking down. Her mouth showed no sign of smiling. Overall, she seemed to be moping.

“Zelda? Are you okay? Should we leave?”

Zelda didn’t respond for a while until she sniffled, a tear dripping from her eyes as her breath began to speed up. 

“Zelda, if you want to cry, you can. I’m here…”

She dropped on her knees, more tears forming. Link joined in and embraced her silently. “I’m here.” He exhaled. She began to weep. She remembered her childhood, the loss of her mother, the strictness of her father and by extension, the entire kingdom. She remembered the countless hours of aching in front of the statues that looked identical to the one in front of her now, at the Temple of Time. She remembered losing her loved one and suffering 100 years of something meant for the divine yet dealt with by a mortal. She remembered the pain she felt until Link shot the beast’s eye without hesitation after she shouted “Now, Link!”, tears in his eyes as well. He wanted her to smile, and he gave her the life she needed for it.

Then, a familiar cyan light formed in front of her eyes. It was her father, King Rhoam. His face was filled with sorrow and guilt, as if he saw what she remembered. Zelda gasped, causing Link to turn around and face the ghost as he sighed before speaking.

“Zelda, my sweet daughter… I’m sorry. I’m deeply sorry for the ways I have treated you all your life. I’m greatly sorry for the pain you had to endure alone, a divine duty not fit for a mortal, let alone someone as innocent as yourself. I-…” The spirit began to stutter, giving audible hints of breaking into tears. He silenced himself, crouched down and embraced Zelda and her knight. “Link… promise me you will take care of my daughter, regardless of whose sake it is for…”

Link was silent at first, but he nodded, holding Zelda tighter. “I promise.”

“Thank you. May the Goddesses smile upon you both.” He said as he vanished similarly to a Sheikah Monk after granting Link with a Spirit Orb. Zelda then gasped a bit, something changed in her.

She… she felt as if her bodily strength matched Link’s. Her mind was clear of any grief she previously felt about the past. She was freed of her greatest weight.

“You must clear your mind for what is approaching…” The Great Deku Tree’s words echoed in her head.

Her mind was clear.

For once, she had fulfilled her objective before Link did.

Link understood this fully. He had yet to hear his sword’s voice.

The Sheikah Slate beeped again. Vah Rudania had shut down.

“I know what we’ll be doing, tomorrow.” Zelda spoke somberly as the sun set upon the intertwined lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it. Chapter 6. Frankly, this feels like a short chapter to me, but it'll do.

**Author's Note:**

> This is incomplete, though I feel confident that I can finish this, possibly even before March.


End file.
